The Moon's Fire
by Mysterygurl13
Summary: Once every couple years the moon turns orange-red, as if it were totally engulfed in flames. It's said that an individual who is born on that day will be immunsely powerful. First fiction. Warren X OC
1. The Concert

Summary: Once every couple years the moon turns orange-red, as if it were totally engulfed in flames. It's said that an individual who is born on that day will be immunsely powerful.

_'Coolio' Thinking_

"Coolio" Talking

Coolio Regular things

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Concert

"And now, the people who you've been waiting for all this time. Welcome, Boy Bnd!"

**BACK STAGE (3rd POV)**

Wondering the halls backstage was a girl no older than 15, but with the fierce and determined look on her face she older than her years. She was a mission. A recovery mission. She knew that her mission extremely dangerous, but also that if she didn't do it than no one else would. She was approaching the door. Her black combat boots were surprisingly silent as she stalked down hall. Her black and dark plaid, knee-high shorts, and deep green corset with the long black undershirt allowing her move easily and freely, even if she had to fight or drag her target to the desired destination.

She just got to the door. She turned the knob and spotted her target on the bed asleep, and sprang.

**(Luna's POV)**

I suddenly felt very weightless. I was running. Running through a forest of some sort. I was getting hit and torn up by twigs and trees. My feet were bleeding from my running. _'What am I running from?'_

"I'm coming for you Shay..." That was what I was running from, but what is it. I'm fairly certain it's a man, but who? I hear twigs snapping behind me.

He's getting closer. _'Push harder. Run faster.' _I keep willing myself. '_Don't let him catch you.'_ But who was I running from? Suddenly, the trail ended, and I was ricocheted off the cliff and headfirst into the black abyss below. Letting a blood curdling scream rip from my throat, I plummeted faster, and faster

towards the cold, unforgiving ground below m-

I woke up with a start after feeling a sudden weight dropped on top of me.

"What the hell?" I groaned. Not opening my eyes, because, honestly, I already know who it is.

"Wakey, wakey. Come on bud. Time to get up and perform. Now get up," announced Artemis, my best friend and co-singer. I finally open my leaf green eyes and stare into the eyes of Artemis, who happens to have deep purple eyes.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Simple." She started to elaborate. "We don't perform, we don't get paid, also we end up having many people mad to us. Including the audience, our mates, friends, the pop.s, your brothers, my love, Trent, our friends, those at home watching, other tinsel-town peo-"

"Okay, Okay. I got it. Now, get off me so I can get dressed. How much time do I have anyway?"

"Twenty minutes. But, you need to be done in fifteen," she says casually, as if it were nothing!

"Phukate, Thailand!" I screeched. Shoving her off me and making a mad dash to the makeshift closet, searching for something to wear that was at least half decent.

"Gosh, Luna. You didn't have to push me!" The victim shouted while getting off the floor, and watching as I hopped on one foot desperately trying to get into my blood red and black stripped overalls, shorts thingys, that go about mid thigh.

"Oh, shut your trap!" I hollered, stripping off my first top for another one that's black, fitted and goes right below my belly button. The overalls will be covering my stomach anyway. I also grabbed my black onyx ring. "It's partly your fault that I woke up late! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"I was getting ready. I had to prep myself for waking you up. You're incredibly irritable when you first get up, and normally you punch the person who wakes you up from a dead sleep," she looked at me pointedly.

"Hey! I only hit you once!" I defended, now trying to locate my black converse high tops, with the silver and red graffiti on them.

"WHERE ARE MY FREAKIN' SHOES?!?!?!"

"In the hall."

"Why are they in the hall?!" I demanded. While running out of the room like a bat out of hell, also seeing Artemis right at my heels.

She sighed, while still running after me. "You do this every time Luna. You get so excited about a concert ending that you throw off your shoes in the middle of the hallway and exclaim, "THANK YOU SWEET J-MAN!" It's like an after performance ritual for you," she explained. Good, I'm in the main area room now, and now attempting to get my foot into my second shoe and tie it with my Jack Skellington shoe laces.

"Oh, yeah. Just like snogging my brother's face off is your after show ritu-HEY!" She punched my arm. "WHAT WAS FOR?"

"You know what it was for," she replied sourly. And then she did it. She stuck her tongue out at me, spun around, and then stuck her nose up in the air.

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"You know, if you would just get dressed and keep your mouth shut, this wouldn't happen at every show," announced a deep, rough voice that could only possibly be my older brother Jacob, who also happened to be our guitarist and 18.

He's chocolate colored like Artemis and I. He's more like dark chocolate, though while Artemis and I are like milk chocolate. He's dressed in a blood red blazer with a black wife beater underneath, and black jeans, complete with his red and black Vans. He's also got his long dreads, which took me forever to do might I add, in a low ponytail. Also, he's like six foot three inches, so of course he towers over my five foot three inch frame, he's really ripped, but not to the point where it's gross, and, also, has a boyfriend. Sorry all you woman out there stop fantasizing.

"I know, but it's like a pre-show ritual for me and her. We do it all the time." I stated trying to figure out what in the world to do with my eggshell white hair. It's a little curly and down to my lower back.

"Could you give me a hand with this?" I questioned Artemis.

"Sure. Just, stop making jokes about my sex-life." she stated, walking over to help me before I pull out all of my hair with the comb. I see that her hair is already done half up in a messy bun with deep green chopsticks and half down to her mid back.

"What sex-life? I know all about that whole agreement between you two."

"How did you find out about that?!" Oh my gosh! I shocked her! That's so rare. Must. Bask. In. Moment. Well, until she pulled on her hair while putting it in braided piggy-tails with my long front emo-like bang covering my right eye.

"Yow! Don't pull that! It's delicate! And you told me you dummy!"

"Oh! I knew that! I was just testing you." she replied.

"Riiiggghhttt..." Do you hear the sarcasm? I do! It's moments like this that make me really love Artemis, because, believe it or not she's younger than me. I know scary, but only by a year,though. Also normally she's wicked smart. She skipped two whole grades when she was younger. I, being the not as smart one, only skipped one. Making me and her both juniors. My birthday is November 19th and Artemis's was August 14th.

"Hey, you guys it's time to jet. We're on in five." announced Jacob.

"Got it." Me and Artemis respond as we look around for the rest of our mates and spot them. We have three other mates, band mates for those of you who haven't caught on to that yet, Brian, James and Benjamin, Ben for short.

Brian, is our bassist and also Irish and 18, with shocking bright, red, and long hair, and even more shocking pale blue eyes. He's wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt saying, "I'd hit that... with my CAR" in black that hugs his muscular, yet kind of lanky form, and long, black skinny jeans with chains attached to them. He's also tall, 6'3" in fact, I know, I know the whole towering thing again. Also, he's got these finger-less gloves that he is never seen without, ever.

Next is James, the keyboardist, not sure if that's a real word, but whatever. He's 19 and British, with platinum blond hair in a sort of Draco Malfoy type cut from the movies, when he was older though, not the little boy one. Also he's got the most unique caramel colored eyes, it's really odd, but anyways. He's got light muscles, I mean we know that they are there, but they aren't like busting out of his shirt or anything. Speaking of his shirt, it's just a simple fitted black muscle shirt, with a stripped orange shirt under that and black Tripp pants with orange converse high tops,with the same black writing on them as mine. Except his is a Japanese kanji for peace, and mine is for love. Do I even need to say the next description? Yes, towering, but only at six' one".

And finally there is Benjamin, or Ben for short, who is of course the band's drummer. He's Peruvian and also 19, with short, black hair, that's set in a hairy Mohawk type thing, with coal black eyes. His outfit is by far the easiest to explain. Why? Because he's pretty much only got pants on. Topless, of course, he says it's because he gets hot while he drums, but we all know he just likes to watch people swoon. He's built, but not overly, though. His pants are simple and just baggy-ish jean shorts with red skulls all over them. He also towers,but at the same height as James though, which is something I can handle.

It stinks being the shortest person in a band. Oh! Did I mention that Artemis is five foot nine! I mean, come on! The universe just loves making me suffer, but I don't care because I'm fun sized while they are all huge and giant-like.

"And now, the people who you've been waiting for all this time. Welcome, Boy Bnd!" I hear the announcer, well, announce us to the already cheering fans.

Then the fans really go psycho. Screaming, and hooting ad hollering. It's a rush.

We step out on stage and the boys get their instruments while everyone gets in their positions. Artemis to my right, Ben in the rear left, James flanking Ben to his right, Jacob to my left and Brian to Artemis's right.

We step up to the our mikes and Artemis begins.

"Welcome, and sorry for the wait."

"We'll keep the talking to being only nanoseconds long, and introduce ourselves. I'm Luna, and I sing."

"I'm Artemis, and I also sing. Next me have James, our keyboarder, Brian, our bassist, Jacob, on the guitar, and finally our semi-naked drummer, Benjamin.

And together..."

"We make up Boy Bnd!" More crazy applause.

"For our first song we would like to play is a kinda silly and happy song to get everyone pumped and elated. Here's "I'm Gay!""

(Luna)

This song is all f-ing song,

Is all personality.

(Artemis)

HAhahahahahahaha

Dude, that's the shi-

(Luna)

Well, we've all heard about,

How the guys in the band,

Weren't the popular kids in school.

And, now you hate your parents,

Cause the way you turned out.

But, in the end,

The blame's on you.

(Artemis)

And we all sympathize,

With your torn apart heart,

And your really artist, worldly views.

It sells records,

When your sad these days.

It's super cool to be,

Mad these days.

I think roch'n'roll is really funny,

When its serious.

(Both)

(Chorus)

Don't hate us,

Cause we're happy.

Don't hate us,

Cause we're beautiful.

Don't hate us,

If we make you smile,

Or if we go,

The extra mile.

To make someone feel better,

On a really shi- day.

If, you're hearing,

What I'm saying.

Then I want you to say,

"I'm gay!" "I'm gay!"

Say, "I'm gay!" "I'm gay"

Woah!

(Luna)

Let's start a movement,

Let's start it right now.

And if you don't know,

Where to start.

I can show you,

I'm your new team captain.

And put your left hand,

Over your heart,

And repeat after me.

"It's perfectly fine,

To be a happy individual."

(Artemis)

"It's perfectly fine,

To be a happy individual."

(Luna)

James, Jacod, Brian, Ben,

You guys want to join in?

(Everyone except Artemis)

Oh, sorry.

Sure.

(Luna)

"It's perfectly fine,

To be a happy individual."

(Everyone)

"It's-it's perfectly fine,

To be a happy individual."

(Luna)

Very nice,

Very nice.

(Both)

(Chorus)

Don't hate us,

Cause we're happy.

Don't hate us,

Cause you're miserable.

Don't hate us,

If we make you smile,

Or if we go,

The extra mile.

To make someone feel better,

On a really shi- day.

If, you're hearing,

What I'm saying.

Then I want you to say,

"I'm gay!" "I'm gay!"

Say, "I'm gay!" "I' gay!"

Woah!

(Artemis)

That's right ladies and gentlemen.

Pick up the phone,

Because Boy Bnd is,

On the line.

You don't have to be,

Sad anymore.

You don't have to be,

Mad anymore.

(Luna)

We can all join hands,

And ring around the freakin' Rosie.

In fact,

Can we get some lalas up in here please?

(Artemis)

It sells records,

When your sad these days.

It's super cool,

To be mad these days.

I think rock 'n' roll is,

really funny when it's serious.

(Luna)

Yo, where my lalas at?

(Everyone)

La lalala,

Lalalala,

Lalalalala la,

Lalala,

Lalalala,

Lalalalala la,

Lalala,

Lalalala,

Lalalalala la,

Lalala,

Lalalala,

Lalalalala la,

Lalala,

Lalalala.

(End song)

**(Artemis's POV)**

And, so, that's how the concert went for another seven songs and two dances. It was kinda amazing to see how many people there were in the stands screaming for us. I mean, we already know that we're a fairly popular band...Okay, so we're really one of the top ranking bands in the world, but we aren't like some other artist. You know the ones who go all diva after they've hit it big in the music biz, and don't want anyone talking to them, and won't settle for anything that doesn't cost at least a grand, if not more. We shop at regular stores, eat at normal, everyday places, wear common day clothes, etcetera.

As Luna and I skipped down the hallway, after she, of course threw off her shoes, with Jacob, Ben, James, and Brian, we were prepping ourselves for tomorrow. Because tomorrow we were going back home to Maxville, California. Also we were no longer going to be home schooled, but in fact we were going to a new high school called Sky High.

While walking down the hall, when we were sure that no one but our mates could see us, I took my hair out of its half bun, and Luna took the top part of her overalls off.

"Are you sure you want to do that here?" Brian asked in his deep, husky voice.

"We'll be fine. Anyways, you guys will beat the stuffing out of anyone that sees us anyways." I replied.

"She's right, you know." Ben agreed, his voice only medium deep.

"Thanks, for the support man," Brian chastised.

"Well, it is true," James also agreed. His voice was actually a lot like Jacob's.

"Fine. Go on and do it." Brian replied sulkily. And with that we took off our rings, and revealed our true selves, my ring is an emerald green by the way.

My human ears disappeared, and my long white bunny ears reappeared. They reach to about my lower back. Also, my eye color changed into its usual stormy gray color. Luna's ears also vanished, while her normal pointed brown wolf ears grew back, also her chestnut colored wolf tail reappeared. That whole taking off the top overalls thing really makes sense now, huh? Her eyes changed back into her exotic piercing baby blue eyes. In addition our nails elongated and pointed a bit, while the same thing happened to our teeth, but only slightly.

Oh, right! I forgot to mention something didn't I? This high school that we're going to is some kind of super powered school, to train and teach their

students to become the heroes of tomorrow. I know. Ex-cit-ing. Did you hear that excellent use of sarcasm?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Go me!! I finally wrote my first chapter!! Also, I don't own 'I'm Gay!' by Bowling For Soup, or Sky High, so yeah.

Review, if you want. Flames don't really boher me. I just like feedback.


	2. The Morning

"Coolio" Speaking

_'Coolio' Thinking_

Coolio Everything else

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: The Morning**

**Maxville, California**

**(Shay's POV)**

4:30...

4:45...

4:57...

4:58...

4:59...

5:00! BEEP!

"Gooooooddddd morning Maxville! It's 5 o'clock on this wonderful Monday morning! Here's your morning jam! Crushcrushcrush by Boy Band!"

"I got a lot to say to you,

Yeah, I got a lot to say.

I notice you-"

"SHUT UP!" And that's when the alarm clock had to die. I chucked it across the room and straight into the wall next to me. _'It's 5 in the morning! Why must I get up?!'_

"Mommy? I have to potty," I heard the quiet voice at the entrance to my room. I looked up and out from the evil clutches that was my queen sized bed and enormous, and fluffy, comforter, to see the little figure at my door. Now I remember. That's why I get up so early. Well, he's why I get up so early. Oh! And wake-up duty, of course.

"Okay. Give mommy a second, okay sweetie?" I whispered back groggily. He nodded his head and waited at my door. It was like clockwork with this kid. He always had to go around 5 in the morning. I pepped myself up for the get up, and then the fall. Deep breathe. I pushed myself up and out of my bed, well, I had to crawl for a bit, but that's besides the point. I started walking across my room, drunkenly, but walking none the less. And hey...No fall! Alr-Flop. Never mind.

I glanced behind me to discover who or what was the culprit to my falling. I look back and I can see black and orange stripes. _'Jesus Capulet Max! Of all of the places for a giant tiger to sleep, it just had to be in front of my bed?!'_

Don't worry, you're not losing your mind. We really do have a tiger for a pet. Odd, I know. My parents got him for us when I was still a baby. My brothers and I were supposed to "share" him, but it turns out that he liked me better than any of my brothers. Go figure!

Anyways, I peek up at Trent, the little boy at my door, just in time to see him trying to mask his smile and giggles behind his hands, but I could still see the humor in his blue eyes. They're actually identical to my baby blues, but his are so much cuter in my opinion.

I pushed myself from my bed and walked him out of my room and into the bathroom down the hall, and waited outside the bathroom, with the door still cracked of course, but not looking in, though, because he can't go with people waiting him. He never could. Not even during potty training.

When I heard the toilet flush, I walked in and helped him onto his step stool so that he could see himself in the mirror, to wash his hands and teeth, of course. I joined him. While we were brushing our teeth I can't help admiring him. It's a mom thing. He's two and will be three in January. It's September, by the way. He's still pretty short. He's got chocolate skin like me, a small nose, a kind of

chubby face, but mostly skinny, it's the fast metabolism, everyone in my family has one. Long eyelashes and slightly pointed elf ears. _'Just like his...father's...'_

"Mommy, you okay?" Trent asked. I was snapped out of my daze, to look down and see him staring at me with his huge, bright eyes.

"Huh?! Oh, I'm fine. Just, just a little...tired is all," I told him. I looked at the clock. 5:34. I leaned down to his level.

"Mommy will make a deal with you. You wake up Andrew and Xavier, and I will wake up Tylor, Sophie, Marcus, and Izador. Deal?"

"Deal." And with that he was off downstairs to wake the twins. I went up the next flight of stairs and walked to the second door to my right. '_This house is too damn big! Three stories not including the basement and attic! Too many fudgin' stairs!'_ My family lived in a huge house that was built by my father when we were all very, very young.

I knocked on my brother's door, and knocked, and knocked some more. _'Okay now I'm bored,'_ I thought to myself. I tried the doorknob, only to see that it was open. _'Will Ty never learn?'_ I opened the door only to see, holy crap! _'When was the last time he did laundry?! It's like a sea of clothes I can't even see the floor! When your 19 aren't you supposed to be, oh I don't know? More responsible?! I mean, I'm 16 and my room doesn't even look like this?!'_ Anyways, after my rant I begun to wade through the ocean of clothes that was my brother's room. When I finally got to his bed, I notice that his alarm clock has been unplugged. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Looking at his bed I already know what my plan is.

I quietly crouch down by his bed, and then leaned really close to his ear. "Tylor... Wake up. No? Okay." I sucked in a lot of air."TY, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!! RUN! RUN!" Still nothing. I begun to get up. "Fine. I'll just give your breakfast to Xavier-"

"Wait! I'm up! Don't let that bastard get my Cocoa Puffs!!" He shouted at me, hopping up in his bed with a Devil scaring death glare and with some serious bed-head.

"I won't. Jeez, you would think that someone would get up for a burning house, not for some Cocoa Puffs," I replied, a little exasperated, and then quickly sprinted out of the room seeing as he was preparing to pounce of me soon. Probably for a quick, yet brutal noogie, or to throw me in cold water, again.

_'Next stop. Izzy's room.'_ I walked down the hall a couple of more doors and see the room for another of my darling big brothers.

Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you this, but, I have five brothers and no sisters. I know! Torture! And I'm also the youngest of our little clan, besides Sophie of course, who isn't really related to us, yet. My oldest brother is Marcus, 25, and then Izador, or Izzy, 23, next Tylor, 19, after the twins, Andrew and Xavier, both 18, finally, there's me, Shay, 16. And then there's Sofie, 15, and of course my son Trent who's 2. So, yeah.

I walked into Izzy's room and again begin to prance up to his bed, but halfway there I make a sudden, split second, snap decision, and began to sprint quietly to his bed and belly flop on top of him. But there's one problem. He already knew that I was there. He flipped onto his back and then caught me mid jump and pinned me onto his bed with him onto straddling my back and me head first, complaining, into his pillow.

"Haha. You should have know that wouldn't have worked. It never does," he teased he in his rough voice. Couldn't this be considered abuse or something.

"Heoftmrw! Tgujahfpidjrfaikhfd. (Get off me! You fat pig!)," I yelled back incoherently. It's the pillow you know. It's makes communication crazy differcult.

"What? Couldn't hear that lil' sis. Speak up." More teasing!

"Heoftmrw! (Get off!)," I shouted.

"What? One more time?" I can practically feel his smile at this point. _'Fine. If that's how he wants to play. Let's play.'_

I brought my legs up and wrapped my legs around his neck and pulled, and he flipped, and I was free. _'Thank you gymnastics!'_

"Ha! What now?!" I shouted at his fallen form.

"You should start running now," he growled menacingly. _'Oh Crap!'_ And I sprinted out of the room, and didn't even look back.

When I finally had stopped running I had somehow magically appeared at Marcus's and Sophie's room. Yep, you heard that right. My 25 year old brother was madly, and deeply in love with my 15 year old best friend. Don't worry they haven't done anything too terrible. Trust me, I would know. I guess for my kind it's kinda different. We don't consider older-younger relationships weird or out there, for us it's perfectly normal to be multiple years apart from your lover. One of our friends up north is very much in love with a two year old baby girl! For crying out loud! But, like I said, it's not weird for my kind.

I opened the door to my brother's and Sofie's room to see them wrapped up in each other's arms. I quietly walked over to Marcus's side, couched next to him, and poked his cheek.

"Get up," I stated quietly, as to not awaken Soph. She can be very violent in the morning. The last time one of us tried to wake her up they ended up with a broken nose. I smiled at the memory. Good times, good times. _'I told Andrew not to wake her up.'_

**(Marcus's POV)**

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly I was jabbed in the cheek. I groaned a little and opened up my onyx eyes to see Shay, my little sister, staring back at me.

"Get up," she stated softly, probably so that she wouldn't wake up Soph, who I still had my arms around, and was still thankfully asleep.

"Okay," I said, and peeked at the clock. 6:00. _'What the heck?'_

"Why so early?" I questioned.

"Remember, me and Sophie are going to school today. We told you this yesterday. Oh! By the way, you're going to need to take Trent to work with you, because I'm almost positive that bringing a two year old to school is against school policies. So yeah..."

"I can do that. Besides he loves the company and the building. Anyways, everyone loves him and people have been begging me to bring him. Even after the whole coffee incident," I chuckled.

She sighed. "I told you not to give him any of that stuff. It's your fault he almost destroyed the break room. If we didn't own the corporation, you would have been fired immediately," Shay said.

"Very true. Now, get out of here so that Soph and I can get ready. We'll be down in awhile for breakfast," I told her.

"Okay," And she left the room.

I turned on my side towards Sophie, the love of my life. She was so beautiful in the morning. Her long, dark chestnut hair cascading around her, in a sort of halo. Her snow white bunny ears, that I love so much, flopped around her arms and behind her back. Her face at peace and serene when she sleeps, just takes my breath away. I just don't understand how someone, anyone could ever hurt someone so perfect. Then, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her mesmerizing, stormy gray eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered groggily. I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Good morning," I replied verbatim. "We need to get up, so that you and my sister can go to school for the first time in a long time."

She whined and rolled over on her other side and out of my arms while pulling the sheets over her face to hind herself.

"I don't wanna'," she complained cutely. I slide under the covers with her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Come on love, it'll be fun. Andrew and Xavier go to Sky High and they enjoy it. You will also," I reassured her. She turned over to stare into my eyes, searching to see if I could be lying to her, but I could never lie to her. She knows this.

"You promise?"

"Promise," I said while chuckling a little.

"Okay," she said and then kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back, while she roped her arms around my neck. I tangled hand into her hair being careful to watch for her ears, and the other remained around her waist, while gently messaging her stomach. My tongue peeked out of my mouth licking her lips begging for entrance. She permitted it and opened her mouth for me, as I climbed on top of her, but not putting all my weight on her. I released her mouth because of lack of oxygen, and journeyed down her neck planting butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking a bit while I did so. Loving the little noises she made while I did so.

"Mar(pant)cus...We need(pant)we need to s-st-stop," she explained, though really wanting to keep going.

"Why?" I replied huskily now nipping at her collarbone. She moaned.

"We-we...vowed t-to...wait...remember?" she said while still panting.

'She's right,' I heardmy inner self say. "Damn," I forced myself to stop, and looked up at her.

"Go get ready for school and I'll see you downstairs. 'Kay?"

"Okay," she said. I pecked her on the lips and got out from under the sheets and went downstairs to get some breakfast, before getting dressed.

Walking downstairs I saw Shay in the kitchen making breakfast and dressed for school. She was wearing a black long sleeved fitted shirt that stops right at the small of her back. Allowing for a sliver of brown skin to be seen.

_'Sometimes I really wish that she didn't have a tail.' _I think. My over protective brother genes kicking in.

Her baggy, brown cargo shorts were low laying on her hips and stopped right at her knees. She's got black Converse high tops on, black belt, and a black backwards baseball cap on, hiding her pointed, triangular wolf ears. Her hair's down and curly ending at the small of her back, a lot like her shirt.

Ever since Shay was born she was always different. I mean having wolf ears and a tail would set anyone apart from the crowd. None of us have those strange characteristics except for her, not even Trent. But I digress.

I looked over at Shay again and saw her yelling at Xavier while holding a spatula threateningly out at him. _'Oh boy.'_ Now they're both arguing with each other. Xavier looks identical to Andrew and acts a lot like him also, by the way. I mean, they are identical twins. Well, except the fact that their hairstyles were different, much like their sexual preferences.

"If you wanted it done, why didn't you tell me this last night?! I would have had time then!!" Shay shouted looking up into his face. She can't really shout into anyone's face, since she's only 5 foot 2.

"I forgot, okay! Plus, you guys got in late, and you were already asleep when you got home!" He hollered back at her.

"How is that my fault! It was a long trip! Besides, why can't you just wear it in a 'fro today?!" Shay replied, loudly. Okay, it's time to intervene. I could tell they were two shouts away from swinging at each other.

"HEY!" I shouted over their noise to get their attention. "Xavier stop yelling, Shay do his hair, and I will watch the kitchen for the rest of the morning." I glanced at the clock. 6:15.

"You've got an hour and fifteen minutes before the bus gets to the bus stop, and I still have to take you to the bus stop." They stared at me blankly.

"HURRY UP!" I hollered at them. And they run to do their assigned jobs. I love being the Alpha-Male.

I looked at breakfast to see that everything was cooked. The eggs, the bacon, and the sausage, pancakes, everything. Thank god we have a large kitchen, because we eat a lot of food. I put everything on plates and took everything off the stove, including the pans, but I put those in the dishwasher.

"BREAKFAST IS READY! COME AND GET IT!" I shouted, my voice reverberating around the whole house. Suddenly, everyone was coming at once trying to get their plate. Shay grabbed her plate and Trent's plate first, but she threw her food into tuber wear and put it next to her lunch. Then gave Trent his plate and grabbed both Xavier's and Trent's hands and took them out of the room. I looked at Xavier's head, and his cornrows were only one-fourth of the way done. So, that's why she put her breakfast away for later.

I sat down in the dining room and the dining table, next to Sophie, who was only half way dressed and shorts and a t-shirt, and began eating.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7:15**

**(Marcus's POV {still})**

"Come on you guys it's time to go! Hurry up!" I yelled upstairs, waiting for Xavier, Andrew, Sophie, Trent, and Shay, who went back upstairs to help Trent get dressed after she finished Xavier's hair.

I was dressed fairly simple. Beige dress pants, emerald green long sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, a silver, Blue Faced Rolex watch, and black loafer slip ons. My hair is in long dreds that run 'til the middle of my back.

I looked at my watch again. 7:20. _'Damn.'_ I thought. _'The bus gets to the bus stop at 7:30, and it's a seven minute drive to the stop.'_

"If you guys don't get here right now I am going to leave without you! Hurry up!"

"We're coming, Captain Cranky. Jeez. Don't get your boxers in a bunch," Shay announced as they finally got downstairs, showered and dressed, got their lunches, and run to the garage.

We all piled into our new, shiny black 2009 Cadillac Escalade Platinum Hybrid, which we got before it was even released out onto the market in 2009, and I sped down the road. It's a long empty road to get into suburban Maxville from the outside rural Maxville where we live. The gigantic woodland isn't empty, but the road itself was very desolate. We pretty much live in the middle of the forest in a giant mansion built by our father before he and our mother were killed in a terrible plane crash.

While driving down the empty road, I glanced back into the rear view mirror and saw everyone's outfits and that everyone was just kind of in their own world.

Xavier, who was sharing an iPod with Andrew in the back of the car and staring off into shape, had dark blue jeans, a red and orange stripped polo shirt, a white undershirt, and red and orange Nike Dunks. He had his little gold hoop in his ear and his hair in cornrows, of course.

The day that he got his ear pierced, we were all shocked for a while, but then everyone else also wanted to get theirs pierced also, except for Shay and Sophie of course, with their ears it would be too much pain for not enough reward. So, instead they got their eyebrows pierced. One piercing each and both on the same side. Andrew's piercing was on the opposite side of Xavier's, and Shay refused to let Trent get anything pierced, I mean he is only two. I didn't want a piercing, and I still don't want one. I'll stick with my tattoo.

I had Shay design my tattoo, along with Sophie, since she was the one who would probably be seeing it the most. I had a giant, black Japanese Dragon tattoo lining from the base of my neck to the small of my back, with long black wings extending over my shoulder blades. But, anyways.

Andrew, who's own iPod was probably in his pocket, had on an outfit that was like that of Xavier's except his polo short was pink and white and his shoes were white Nike Air Force Ones. Oh, and he had a diamond stud in his ear in exchange for the gold hoop and had shaved down, yet not bald, hair with little designs in it. He was looking out of the window at the passing shrubbery and leaning on Shay's seat.

Sophie had a short black jean skirt that was three-fourths the length of her thigh, which was good, because if it were any shorter than I probably wouldn't have let her out of the house, at all. It was hard enough to pull myself from her this morning. She also had a deep purple and black corset and a long sleeved black shirt underneath that. Black and purple Converse Snakes lined her feet, along with purple and black knee socks. Her hair was in low laying pig-tails, that stopped the at the small of her back, just like her bunny ears. She loves to dress up and accesorize.

She was playing on her iPod Touch. It was probably Tap Tap Revenge, she's addicted to that game.

She sensed me staring at her and looked at me and smiled, while blindly still playing her game. Do you see what I mean?

"Could you guys not act love sick to a while, at least while Mark is driving. I would prefer not get in a car accident, or you know, up-chuck my breakfast before we even get to the bus stop," Shay stated nonchalantly, looking up from where she was helping Trent color. I heard Xavier and Andrew laughing in the back.

I turned completely around with one hand still on the stirring wheel and looked at her. "Have I ever crashed before?"

"No. But on the off chance that it does happen could you please focus on the rode and not on your under aged minor girlfriend sitting next to me." It was more of a statement then a question, and I turned back around, but not before I saw Sophie punch Shay's arm, hard, and heard her complain. It was only a joke, but still, uncalled for. Sophie went back to playing Tap Tap, and Shay coloring.

Finally Trent, who was sitting in the car seat next Shay and coloring in his coloring book with her, was dressed in green, camouflage shorts, a black t-shirt with a giant skull on it and, of course no shoes. I don't understand why the boy refuses to wear shoes, but whatever. His hair was in little, short dreads, and I could see the begins of a gold chain coming out of his shirt. It was probably that cross that Shay had gotten him when he was a baby.

She really did love him a lot, we all do, but the way Shay loves him is different. It's like he's the center of her world and the only thing that's still keeping her grounded and serene. Granted, when we found out that Shay was pregnant when she was fourteen we were all shocked, and worried, but mostly we were scared. We weren't exactly sure what to do, but Shay refused to give up the baby, no matter what. So, I stepped up and kind of took over. I mean, being the oldest out of six siblings made it a little easier to take charge, but even then, it was still hard.

We finally got to the bus stop, to see that there are a couple of kids there, while Shay, Xavier, and Andrew got out of the car. Sophie stayed back to give me a kiss on the cheek and say "Good-bye". Then, she got out and joined Shay who was talking to the Twins' friends, who were all boys.

_'Is it too much to ask that she got more girl friends besides Sophie?'_ I turned towards Trent.

"Ready to go to work?" I asked from the front seat. He looked up from his coloring book, smiled and bounced in his seat.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, while I put the car in gear, and drove off, praying that Shay and Sophie don't get into _**too**_ much trouble on their first day back to school.

_**'I can't make any promises.'**_

_'I just want you guys to try.' _

_**'Fine, we won't get too much trouble. But if we do, we'll smile from our mug shots.'**_

_'Just try, that's all I ask.'_ And I continued driving.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heck yeah! Second chapter (revised)! The next chapter is The School! Thank you to those people who at least looked at my story!**

**I don't own:**

**Anything except for the plot, any OC's and of course their house.**

**I think that's everything**

**Review.**


	3. The School

**A/N At The Top!!**

**I'm probab;y going to start replying to reviews at the beginning of each chapter, so in your review or something tell me if your uncomfortable or something about that and I will take it off or just not put it in my story and just message you the answer to your review. YEAH!**

**Mandya1313: **Thanks a bunch for your review!!

**The'Masked'ButterflyMaster: **Thank you for the review! I absolutely adore Bowling For Soup! WOAH! Also, I am a girl so that you know. Lol! And I'm glad that I have your thumbs approval!

**LovingBlackParadise: **Okay, thank you so much for the review, and the message! Umm... Now that you pointed out the confusion on like the who's who of Boy Band, I realized that I was unclear on the people. Everyone in the band is who they said that they are except for three people. The first to you already know, but Jacob isn't who he says that he is...but I probably won't tell you now who he is, except for the fact that he's one of the brothers...so yeah!

I can tell you that the whole IzzyXShay thing has never happened and probably isn't going to happen, though if it did it would make the story waaaaaayyyyyyy interesting and would give the story a nice twist so thanks for the thought, but they're just really close and they play around like that.

Okay, Trent's father...I can't tell you yet, but you'll know eventually.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Coolio" Talking

_'Coolio' or **'Coolio'** Thinking_

Coolio Everything Else

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: The School (Part 1)**

**(Sophie's POV)**

As I watched Shay talking to the Twins' friends, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen today. Something big. Bigger and more life changing than our re-admission into high school. I've been having this feel all morning, but the thing is, is that I still couldn't determine whether this awe inspiring event was benign or maleficent. I felt that this (whatever it is) would greatly affect me and my family.

_**'Stop thinking about it. You're giving me mind cramps, and it's already painful enough with everyone thinking at one time,'**_ Shay stated telepathically.

_'Don't you mean a "headache"?'_

_**'No! I like mind cramps better! Besides, it's not my head that hurts, it's more my mind/brain type thing. Duh.'**_ She rolled her eyes at me.

In case you couldn't tell by now, but Shay is a telepath and has telekinesis. Basically, she can read people's minds and lift objects and people (something that we had to find out about the hard way) with her mind, which, yes, also includes herself, of course. Actually, when she moves objects it seems like it's very effortless for her, she barely even thinks about it.

'_Whatever. Anyways, I can't stop the feeling. It's like an itch that I just can't seem to scratch. And this feeling of not knowing is making me kind of afraid of what's coming.'_

_**'Stop worrying about it. I'm sure that whatever this thing is, we can handle it.' **_

_'I guess you're right. I'll just try to stop thinking about it.'_

_**'Good. Because, remember I, am always right. And you, being you, just can't reach my level of awesomeness. And therefore are jealous, like a jelly bean.**_' She looked at me and stuck out her tongue.

_'Oh, real mature.'_ I shot back.

"I know," There goes that tongue again. Of course I did the only logical and mature thing I could do in this situation. I stuck my tongue back out at her while, finally, boarding the bus. _'When'd that get here?'_ Anyways.

"Oh. Real mature," she said mockingly, while taking her seat next to Andy, Andrew, and I next to X, Xavier. I glared at her, she glared at me. And then there was more glaring, and more glaring, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Andrew's POV)**

"Oh God, they're at it again." I looked over at my sister and Sophie, who might as well be my sister, while the bus moved onto the next stop. We're the first stop for the bus.

"At what?" That's Larry. He's still scrawny with crazy carrot hair, but a lot taller now. Not tall like my family (except for Shay), granted, but still tall.

"They're acting like children again," Xavier replied. It's the twin telepathy thing.

"HEY! This happens to be a time where we need complete concentration! So, shut up!" Shay said, while never taking her eyes off of Soph._ 'Jeez. You're blunt.'_

"Well, being blunt is one of my better qualities," She stated sarcastically.

"Yeah-"

"We know." X finished. You'll come to see that we do that a lot, and very often. We sat back and watched as the future heroes, or villains, entered onto the bus.

"Okay. Now, I'm confused," Larry said, looking between the four of us.

"Just ignore it. That's usually what we do. Or-"

"We break their concentration. That's usually produces a more entertaining result," added Xavier, while poking Sophie in the side.

"Damn it! Don't touch me!"

"Yeah! Let her lose on her own," Shay retaliated.

"Oh, ye' of little faith."

"No. I have a lot of faith, in the fact that I will win!"

"You know I liked it better when you two weren't speaking," I replied nudging Shay in the ribs. "Besides," I glanced out the window to see that the end of the road was coming, literally, "We're about to take off."

"Just tell us when to- HA! You blinked!! I win! I told you I would!" shouted Shay.

"No fair Xavier shanked me with his finger! I want a rematch!" Sophie yelped, hitting X on the head.

"OW! What the he-"

"Alright children. Let's all buckle up so that we can get to school without any broken bones." Per usual I had to intervene before a joint death match started between my brother and Soph.

The straps from the bus wrapped over everyone and then the hand bar came down on us. Sean Walter, the bus driver, shouted, "Next stop, Sky High!" and we jutted off of the unfinished highway and into the air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**School**

**(Andrew's POV {still})**

I looked up from talking to Shay to see that students were beginning to flee from the bus.

_'I guess that we're at school.'_

_**'Wow! You are such a good guesser!'**_

_'Zip it! God, you are so annoying, yet so tiny.'_

_**'You know what they say. The best things come in little packages!'**_

_'Who exactly says that?'_

_**'EVERYONE!'**_

_'Riiiiiiiiiigggghht...'_

_**'Soooo... Will you carry me to the gym?'**_

_'Tell me Young Shay, what in the seven hells would make me want to strain my back to carry you somewhere that you can get to by yourself?'_

_**'First off, I don't even weight that much and your like nothing but muscle, so if you couldn't carry me it would be waaaaayyyy sad and pitiful-'**_

_'This really isn't helping your case.'_

_**'Right. Second, I'm your little sister and you lo-'**_

_'Playing the love card, that's pathetic Shay.'_

_**'Fourth, STOP INTERRUPTING ME!'**_

_'What happened to the third rea-'_

_**'I FORGOT IT! Jeez... Anyways. If you don't carry me I will keep yelling inside of your head for the rest of the day, and you know I will.'**_ The sad part is, is that she really will keep doing it.

"Are you guys expecting to come to class any time soon, because Shay and I still need to go to Power Placement," Sophie said, on her way out of the bus.

"Fine. Let's go," I said reluctantly.

"YEA!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Shay squealed while getting out our seat so that I could get out.

"Hop on." And she did, quite literally, hop onto my back, while I grabbed her legs.

"On ward pony, ho!" Shay exclaimed while thrusting her fist out and almost clocking me in the head.

"Hey! Watch where your swinging that thing!" I shouted while we stepped out of the bus, walked towards the school for Shay and Sophie's Power Placement, and received a couple of weirded out stares.

"Whatever."

Walking quickly and elongating my strides we (mostly me) easily caught up to Sophie and Xavier, who were walking down the hall towards the gym.

"I see you lost the argument. Again."

"Why don't you shut up X, before I knock your giant block off."

"Wow, someone's PMSing." That one was Soph. And from over my shoulder I could hear,

"Yeah. He's upset because he has yet to see is smart ass boyfriend." I juggled Shay around a bit.

"Not funny! And if I fall and hurt myself Marcus would kill you, twice over, and with a pencil."

"Yeah, okay." I looked ceiling-wards to see the sign marked GYM. "Hey, this is your stop, get off."

"Gotcha!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Shay's POV)**

"Gotcha!" I jumped off of Andy's back and onto the ground. The Twins turned towards us, waved, and then left to their designated classes.

"Ready?" Sophie questioned about to open the door labeled GYM.

"Always." We kicked open the doors to the gym and entered to see the first hour gym class and Coach Boomer staring at us from the top of his podium-slash-life guard chair thing.

Coach Boomer was a man with tiny gym shorts and a huge ego, much like his mouth. But, honestly, it's not like any of the other people on gym looked even better in their orange, blue, and white uniforms.

_**'What's up with this? I mean, I know that they're the schools colors and all but, seriously, this goes a little too far.'**_

We watched as Coach Boomer got off of his tower and stood on top of an actual podium in the middle of the gym. All of the other kids shuffle their way into the stands. _'Must be freshmen.'_ I heard Sophie think.

_**'Why?'**_ I asked, glancing at her with a look of wonderment.

_'Because we know, for sure, that the Twins and their friends aren't afraid of Boomer, and that most other people aren't except for people who don't know him that well.'_ She raised the corners of her mouth in a mock smile.

_**'I see.'**_

"New kids! My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not." Coach Boomer said to us once the gym floor was cleared.

I raised my hand. "Ummm...We're not all that new to this school, our brothers and some of our other friends go here, so we can just stop with these stupid introductions and just place us as side kicks."

Boomer, always wanting to be in control said, "I decide who makes hero and who makes sidekick! Now, step up here and show me your power, and since you already know the rules, I won't waste my breath explaining them to you. Sophie MacNab, first."

"No thanks," Sophie said. And I swear to you that the whole gym got as silent as a graveyard, and everyone was just staring at her like she had lost her mind. _'I told you, freshmen. Haven't even seen someone not do Power Placement.'_ I could practically feel her smirk without even looking at her.

"WHAT?!" Boomer exclaimed, using his loud, booming, angry voice that sent our hair backwards.

"I said 'No!'" I heard Sophie say. I also heard her mumble, " Which part of that didn't he understand, the N or the O." I tried to contain my laughter and failed.

Boomer's face started to turn cherry red. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! WELL, YOU AND YOUR FRIEND CAN BOTH BE SIDEKICKS THEN!" _'I think that my eardrums are about to burst!'_ Sophie was tugging at her bunny ears to keep them closed.

_**'I know what you mean. This sensitive hearing stuff sucks sometimes.'**_ I replied, while her ear lied down flat on my head.

"You can leave now," Boomer said at a, thankfully, regular volume.

_'Great. Now all we have to do is find the office.' _Sophie thought while we walked out of the gym and into the hallway.

_**'Never fear UnderDog is here! I'll just ask Xavier. He'll help us!'**_

'_Yeah, and then try to strangle us when he finds out what we did,'_ she said back while rolling her eyes.

_**'I just won't tell him what happened, easy peasy.'**_

"Okay, tell me how that works," Sophie said. Which meant that she was probably tired of our mind convo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mr. Medula's Class (1st Period)**

**(Xavier's POV)**

I was sitting in class, minding my own business, trying (and epically failing) to assemble a heat ray. When out of the blue I hear.

_**'Dear brother-'**_

_'Damn Shay! What do you want?!'_

_**'Wow, someone is grumpy.'**_

_'You would be too, if you were sitting in Medula's class and just broke your assignment for the day.'_ And as it turned out my heat ray was smashed, but honestly, it looks better now than what I had originally constructed.

_'What do you want pest.'_

_**'Ignoring that. Which way to the office from the gym?'**_

_'Keep going down the hall, take a left, and look for the door that says OFFICE. By the way, how did Power Placement go?'_

_**'Ummm... About that...'**_

_'Shay...'_ I growled at her mentally.

_**'Gotta' go,' **_she replied and broke the connection. _'Damn that telepath.'_ I felt someone burning holes into my skull and looked up to see Mr. Medula glaring at me and my broken ray. _'Oh, crap.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hallway**

**(Shay's POV)**

We were walking down the hallway, following my bro's directions. Well, that was until I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down. _**'Stripes.'**_

"You know, if you keep doing that people are going to start questioning our relationship, Vladimir," I stated turning around to see-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffy! Well, not really, but still. I sorry this chapter is so short. I mean seven pages isn't that short, but the last one was like nine. Oh, well... And I'm also sorry about the long wait. I was being really lazy, but it's summer now and I have mucho grande time. So, yeah.

I don't own anything except for the OC characters of course.

Review.


	4. The Look

**A/N At The Top!!**

**LovingBlackParadise:** Lol. I reiterate, Izzy and Shay are not getting together and have never gotten together. They're just really close siblings, all of them are close. Also, no neither of them are the father. In fact the next chapter you'll find out exactly why stripes could never be the father. Anyways, thank you for your support and reviews, they make me giggle.

**Ebony-Knight:** You're loving it?! I'm loving it, too! Thank you for thinking that my story is good!! And of course for your reviews! I love cliffies, but only when I write them, though! Lol!!

**Thank you everyone who added my story to their favorites or story alert list! Now, with out further ado I give you the fourth chapter!! Wooh!! **

"Coolio" Talking

_'Coolio' or **'Coolio'** Thinking_

Coolio Everything Else

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**(Recap...)**_

_**Hallway**_

_**(Shay's POV)**_

_We were walking down the hallway, following my bro's directions. Well, that was until I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down. **'Stripes.'**_

"_You know, if you keep doing that people are going to start questioning our relationship, Vladimir," I stated turning around to see-_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: The Look**

**Hallway**

**(Shay's POV)**

Vladimir. _**'Does he ever change?'**_ I questioned. Same shaggy brown hair, black and white stripped shirt, tall and lanky, yadda yadda yadda-

"Welcome to Sky High, Shortstack, Stretch," replied, of course, Lash (a. k. a. Vladimir) while nodding at me and Sophie as he welcomed us.

"Wait. You know these two?" asked a very surprised Speed, the guy with the hat, and the jacket, and kinda on the chubby side (even though he can run uber fast. I mean, what is that about?!).

"Well, of course he does! He d-" Vlad threw his hand, the one that wasn't constricting my waist, _still_, over my mouth, and gave me a look. I think it was saying 'Oh-God-oh-God-please-don't-tell-him-anything!' but I could be wrong.

_**'I won't tell, but you majorly owe me,'**_ I thought to him, and giggled at the distressed look that overcame his face. I looked towards Sophie.

"What, Shay meant to say, is that we know Lash because he taught Shay how to drive," Sophie completely improvised. "And now that that's settled with I think that introductions are in order. Hi, I'm Sophie MacNab, and my spastic friend here," she looked at me while I flailed around trying to get out of Vlad's grip. "Is Shay Morgan. Nice to meet you," Sophie stuck out he hand for Speed to shake.

Speed grabbed her hand. "Speed, and you too."

"Will you please let me go?!" I shouted, still wiggling around. _'__**Holy Jesus on a bicycle! I just want out. I mean what kind of sick joke is this?! Damn Vlad, and his stretchy arms!'**_ I mentally shouted/ pleaded.

"Only if you agree to start calling me Lash instead of Vladimir or Vlad. It's embarrassing and most people here don't know my real name," Vlad whispered in my ear.

"Agreed! Now let me go! We need to find the Office!" I replied.

Lash unwound himself from around me. "We can get you there. Follow us."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Second Period**

**Sideki- Hero Support Class**

**(Sophie's POV)**

"Welcome to Hero Support Class, Ms. MacNab and Ms. Morgan. Would you please introduce yourselves?" That's Mr. Boy. I know weird name, but what can you do about it? He looks a little overly excitable with his blond hair, short body, and sparkling and exaggerated blue eyes.

"No, thanks," replied Shay from behind me. I watched as Mr. Boy's face suddenly turned grim. I rolled my eyes, she's always so rude. _**'Hey, I was polite!'**_

'_Newsflash! Polite does not equal not rude.'_

"Actually, Mr. Boy," I started. I say Mr. Boy's expression perk up a little instantly. "Don't pay any attention to Shay, she doesn't know what she saying!" _**'I do too!'**__ 'Shut up!'_ "We would love to introduce ourselves to the class!" I exclaimed. Mr. Boy's face was like, twinkling now.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Well go on ahead then. Class please be quite for Ms. MacNab and Ms. Morgan."

I faced the class. "Umm...Hi! I'm Sophie MacNab and my friend here is Shay Morgan. Some of you guys may know her brothers, Xavier and Andrew in the seniors' hero class," Oh, great. I could already hear people whispering about our family. _**'You think the whispers are bad? At least you don't have to **__**hear their thoughts. We seem to be quite the hit with the male population in this class.'**_ _'Ick!'_ "Anyways, I'm 15 and Shay is 16. We were home schooled for a while and so we were able to skip a couple of grades. So, yeah." I finished. Until I saw someone's hand fly up. It was some guy in the middle of the classroom with like neon blond hair, a stripped neon colored polo shirt, and an upside down, white visor on his head.

"Yes?"

"What's with the weird ears and the tail?" '_Wow, he's either really blunt, or a little on the slow side.'_

_'**Eh, it's a little bit of both, but it's cool because the black and purple chick is going to whack him when the class lets out.'**_

"Well, our ears," I started pointing at my snow white bunny ears and Shay's brown wolf ears. "and Shay's tail," pointing to Shay's chestnut colored wolf tail. "are part generic defect."

"And the other part?" someone else questioned.

"They deal with our powers," stated Shay, looking bored.

"Ah, well what are your powers?" asked Mr. Boy. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, we do mind." snapped Shay. I think the Mr. Boy may be scared of her. Shay smirked. _**'He should be.'**_

"What she meant to say is that we would like to keep our powers a secret for now. Thanks." Mr. Boy nodded and said, "You may sit down now."

I scanned to classroom and there were two empty seats all the way in the back of the classroom, each on completely separate sides of the room. Dejected I settled for the one on the far left of while Shay ventured to the right.

"Now class, today we will be learning about, 'How to tell the difference between a shape shifter and an actual animal'. To begin with..." I zoned out after that. _'Oh, God. Kill me now!'_

_**'Say please.'**_ I glanced at the source of that comment and glared at her.

_'NO! And could you please stay out of head for awhile?!' _

_**'Sorry. It's just, I'm sooooooooooo boooooooored! Gr! I need an activity.'**_ She mentally sighed.

_'I know what you mean.'_ I glanced at Shay to see Mr. Boy staring at her with some irritation.

_'Oh, here we go.'_ I mentally sighed.

Mr. Boy opened his mouth to speak. "Ms. Morgan, have you been paying attention?"

Shay smirked and mentally sung. _**'I think I've found my activity.'**_ "Why, yes I have, Mr. Boy."

"Really, could you repeat what I just said?" _'Wrong question.'_ I giggled to myself.

"Really, could you repeat what I just said?" she mimicked.

"No, what I said earlier."

"Ms. Morgan, have you been paying attention?"

Mr. Boy started to look frustrated. "Before that."

"Now class, today we will be learning about, 'How to tell the difference between a shape shifter and an actual animal'." I heard some kids giggle around the classroom.

"No, after that." He raised his voice louder this time.

"Ms. Morgan, have you been paying attention?" By this time most of the class had a bad case of, what Shay and I like to call, the Church Giggles (a. k. a. Trying really hard to restrain yourself from laughing at something funny, at an inappropriate time [like church, for example], but epically falling). _'Wow, this guy looks like his head's going to explode,'_ I thought.

"Ms. Morgan, detention! Today! After school!" Mr. Boy yelped. You know he seemed so happy-go-lucky before. _**'Not no mores. Not no mores.'**_ Shay thought to me.

_'Lopez, nice.'_ I flashed a little smile.

After that the rest of the class was pretty uneventful.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Hallway)**

**(Xavier's POV)**

After Mr. Medula chewed me out about my smashed heat ray and gave me a "D-" (he would have given me an "F", but then he would have to see me again next year), second and third were boring.

_'At least it's lunch. I'm starving,'_ I thought to myself while a headed for my locker. I looked down the hallway to see my identical by his locker, which was right next to mine.

"What up, brother?" he questioned while retrieving his lunch as I began turning the combo for my locker, so that I could do the same thing as my twin.

"Nothing," I drolled. _'Oh! That's right!'_ "Actually, I just remembered. While I was in Medula's Shay asked for directions to the Office, and then mentioned briefly something about Power Placement." I tried to remember exactly what she said about it, but I couldn't remember anything except for for getting verbally raped by my teacher. _'Oh, well. It can't be that important, and we'll see her at lunch anyways.'_ Absentmindedly, I reach out to close my locker but instead found Andrew's instead.

"Ow!" I yelped and snached away my hand. It looked fine to me, but it stung a little. "Jesus, Andrew! Learn to control your powers, why don't you?!"

In between laughs Andrew managed, barely, to say, "Sorry...It was....only...a little...shock!" He burst into hysterics then. I slammed my locker shut and started walking to the cafeteria, but not before slapping my identical in the head first.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Lunch)**

**(Xavier's POV {still})**

I sauntered into the caf with Andrew and we plopped ourselves down at our respective table (a.k.a "The Senior Hero Table". It's not like my brother and I have anything against the Hero Support kids, but this table is more for tradition purposes. This particular table is for Seniors, the whole "Hero" thing was later added after the growing trend of only heroes sitting at the table. Go figure.)

Not before long more and more people begin to congregate around our table. Kids laughing, joking, and generally having a good time. That was until, Penny and her gang showed up. I watched as the crowd was parted and they pushed and shoved away any (and all) students from their path so that they could sit down. _'God, I wish that they weren't allowed back into the school.'_ I thought to myself, bitterly.

Here's the deal, after Major Payne and her merry band of cohorts (Lash, Speed, and Penny), tried to take over the school and got their asses handed to them by Stronghold and my friends, they were put into detention for a couple of months. Later on they were released (all but Major Payne. She was technically an adult and therefore tried as one, so now she's in jail) under the rules that they had to attend Sky High to at least finish off their schooling. So, here they are. _'Just as mean and snotty as ever.'_

_**'Who's mean and snotty?'**_ I flinched a little, but no one but Andrew saw. I looked up to see Shay and Sophie entering into the room and both approaching our table. I looked around me to see Penny look up at my sisters, look horrified, and then smirk while slowing standing up. _'Oh, crap. Confrontation.'_ I glanced at my Twin and he instantly understood. We began to get up out of our seats hoping to impede the oncoming battle, but we were too late. Penny reached Shay and Sophie first. _'This is not gonna end well.'_

The hush fell over the cafeteria as multiple pairs of eyes turned to the unfolding fight.

Penny smiled sweetly at them. "Hi, I'm Penny Cacophony. You two must be the new students."

Shay subtly poked Sophie in the side. I'm guessing that they were having a mental conversation.

_**'You guessed right.'**_ Sophie smirked receiving the same message. "Yeah, we are. What of it?" She asked bluntly.

I heard the whispers start to spread like wildfire. "Did you see that?" "I heard that the smaller one did the same thing in Mr. Boy's second period." "What do you think Penny's going to do?" I was just thinking to same thing.

Penny looked a flustered and frustrated, but continued anyways. "Well, I noticed you walking to my table (_'Yeah, right!'_) and was wondering if you knew the rules around here?"

Shay and Sophie looked completely unamused. "Sorry," Shay begun. "I just need to clarify what you've already said. That table," She pointed to The Senior Hero table. "That table, right there, is in fact your table?"

The orange cheerleader appeared to be even more frustrated. "Yes, it is. It's for seniors and heroes _ONLY_." She emphasized the _ONLY_.

"Uh huh." Shay looked the table again. "Well...Okay!" Shay suddenly perked up and appeared very accepting, merry, and childish, with a smile on her face. _'Oh, jeez. Mind games.' _

_**'But, they're so much fun!'**_

"What?" Penny questioned in a extremely slow and misunderstanding way.

"She said 'okay,' as in she understands. Understand?" Sophie said condescendingly towards Penny,whom, still very lost, simply nodded her head.

"Oh, goody," exclaimed Shay, still looking very childish, while clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She then proceeded to grab Sophie's hand and run towards our table and flopped themselves down in the seats across from us.

"So, how has your day been so far?" she asked Andrew, acting completely oblivious to all the people staring at her or whispering about her and Sophie.

It was then that Penny decided to wake up from her shocked state. She turned around and her whole face looked inflamed like she was going to implode into a thousand tiny pieces any second. And implode she did.

"HEY!" she shouted while multiplying herself into four identical Pennys. Same straight dark brown hair, orange outfit, heels, the works.

She ran towards Shay and Sophie exclaiming, "Didn't you he-" She didn't get much further with her comment because she was quickly stopped by Sophie and Shay. They ricocheted out of their seats and each grabbed a handful of hair from half of the Penny clones, two each, spun them around and pinned them with their knees in each of the Pennys's lower backs. No one moved in the cafeteria. Everyone was shocked, including me, and they were my sisters!

Sophie's voice cut threw the air.

"Now, look. We usually don't like to resort to violence, so here's your first and last warning. If you _ever_ try to lay a malevolent hand on us _ever_ again, we will hurt you," she said calmly and intelligently. They let the Pennys go. "Now, scatter all of you." Penny appeared genuinely afraid for a second and proceeded to walk away. Sophie and Shay sat back down.

The whispers slowly became louder as the cafeteria began to go back to normal. Everyone was talking about what had just occurred.

"What the hell was that?!" I whispered harshly.

Shay smirked. "Bullies like her are _so_ predictable. They're all big and bad until they meet an equal or stronger force and then they back down. Typical." _**'She thought, '**__This isn't over, not by a long shot.'__** So, we should probably watch our backs for a while.'**_

_'Agreed.'_ Sophie, Andrew, and I thought back.

"Anyways, besides ten minutes ago, how has the rest of your day been?" Andrew this time questioned.

"Good. Except for the fact that _somebody_ pissed off Mr. Boy and got herself detention," Sophie replied, while looking pointedly at Shay.

"Hey! Don't look at like that! Hero Support was crazy boring an-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "What do you mean Hero Support?" I whispered.

"Well... What had happened was... Umm..." Shay started off, looking very guilty.

"Let me guess, you ticked off Boomer, and then were thrown into Hero Support, and after that got a detention from Mr. Boy for being annoying. Am I right?" Andrew inferred between bites of his sandwich.

"Wow! You're such a good guesser!" she exclaimed.

"You do realize that Marcus is going to annihilate you when you get home, right?" I questioned.

"Of course she does, but knowing Shay she'll either run away or use Trent as a protective shield," stated Sophie.

"I say she'll use her brother as a shield," I replied. At school we refer to Trent as Shay's brother, for safety reasons.

"You're on," stated my twin towards my bet. "Two weeks worth of chores," He furthered.

"I can live with that." We shook hands. "You're gonna have to," He joked.

"Hello, person in question right here!" Shay shouted pointing at herself.

"We know."

Suddenly, all of Shay's muscles knotted and tensed up and then she shivered. She spun around quickly, and then swiftly sprinted out of the room.

...

_'What the hell just happened?'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yes, that's right, I updated! And it's a cliffy! WHAT?!**

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry about the uber long wait and the kinda cruddy chapter, but the next one is going to be _INTENSE_!!!**

**Anyways, who or what did she see? Will Xavier win his bet? And, when will the rest of the Sky High characters appear???? Will I ever update again?!?!?!?!?! It's all up to you! (Well, not everything just the last part actually, but when you read the results, is all up to you! Feel proud!)**

**I own nothing but my original characters.**

**Review!**


End file.
